


Toll of the Bells

by acerbicCesspool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boypussy, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dualsex, Extremely Underage, Grinding, Grooming, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, or as consensual as shotacon can be, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicCesspool/pseuds/acerbicCesspool
Summary: Bro knew the moment he plucked Dave out of the crater that he was going to Hell. He'd had a hunch before then that he wasn't destined for Heaven, but he hadn't been certain until the first time Dave's eyes met his own. Since then, there hasn't been a day where he didn't know what Bro's hand felt like on his body. He's been normalizing his touches since the beginning, so it's really no surprise that Dave hardly stirs when Bro slips into his bedroom at night.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Toll of the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** This "fic", if it can even be called that, is kind of half-assed on my part. It's more or less very detailed summarizing masquerading as a story. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> This is a "twitter fic" -- or a TwitFic as it were. If you'd like to find more content like this (I only post things long enough to be deemed worthy on this account), you can interact with me on my main/reblog [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CausticCesspool) or view more horny tweets/twit fic on my [other](https://twitter.com/acerbicCesspool) account.
> 
> I'm fully aware that this is not how intersex people work -- that's why I tagged it dualsex. I know that even if they have mostly fully-formed genitals, they don't actually function properly. I'm hand-waving that away for the sake of smut. Not everything has to be realistic and that's far from the most problematic aspect of this fic.
> 
> As a disclaimer, I'd like to state that I _don't_ condone any of the real-life illegal sex acts that I might write about. Fiction is not the same as reality and if you're uncomfortable with any of these topics, I invite you to block, blacklist, or otherwise not interact with me or my content for your own peace of mind -- especially if you're a minor.
> 
>  **It is your responsibility and no one else's to curate what you're exposed to.** Please take the appropriate actions to moderate or remove triggering content from your feed for your own peace of mind. If I miss any tags, please feel free to mention it and I'll add it without protest so it doesn't miss your blacklist.
> 
> In the happenstance that you intend to leave a nasty review, please be aware it'll be deleted and ignored. I have no time or energy to justify my writing preferences with you.

Bro knew the moment he plucked Dave out of the crater that he was going to Hell. He'd had a hunch before then that he wasn't destined for Heaven, but he hadn't been certain until the first time Dave's eyes met his own. Since then, there hasn't been a day where he didn't know what Bro's hand felt like on his body. He's been normalizing his touches since the beginning, so it's really no surprise that Dave hardly stirs when Bro slips into his bedroom at night.

Dave's seven and he's been blessed with a fully functioning cunt and cocklet. He's too young to spill his seed, but he's been dry cumming since he was capable of it. It's become so mundane for him that he asks for orgasms just as nonchalantly as he does apple juice and Bro has never turned him away. 

Bro joins Dave in bed most nights. He slides in next to him and slips his hand into those heart-themed pj bottoms, wraps his fingers around that little boy dick and strokes. It responds to his familiar touch immediately, hardening and standing up proud and firm away from his body. Dave shifts, moans as he stirs and turns to nuzzles into Bro's pecs. 

Bleary red eyes open and squint at Bro through the dark. Dave huffs, arches his hips up against Bros thumb and the two fingers he can fit around that small shaft. "You're late," he accuses with a roll of his hips that suggests he's long-since grown used to this type of attention. Bro shifts, slides his opposite hand and a finger from it down beneath his balls to finger the tiny cunt that's already begun to dampen with Dave's arousal. 

"Same shit, a different day. There's always something that needs doing," Bro says and they're both away that he naps more than he sleeps. The pad of a finger sinks down between Dave's folds and spreads them, there's a thick callused digit that's nearly the same size of the hole he's seeking out. Bro traces it against the rim of it, allows the tip to tease into that wet sucking cavern before slipping back out to rub against Dave's clit. It's hidden entirely by the hood, but Bro's never been afraid to tease it out, seal his mouth over it, and suck until Dave screams.

"You're always busy," Dave complains, his eyelashes fluttering. He's struggling to try and keep his eyes open against the instinctive urge to keep them shut. Bro quickens the pace of his fingers, drags the pad of his thumb over Dave's glans and rubs firmly. Loud whining filters through the air and Bro eats it up, feels his lips crook up with satisfaction. It won't be long now until --

Dave's orgasm is quick and intense. He gives a shrill cry, his hips undulating against the air and his small cock pulsing and twitching against Bro's fingers. There's no cum because he's too tongue for it, but Bro waits for the day he gets his first taste. Dave's dick deflates almost immediately after his orgasm, but that doesn't stop Bro from giving it firm, quick little strokes despite Dave's protests. "Too much. _Stop_! Bro please," Dave begs, his hands scrabbling against Bro's and trying to push them away. His moaning pitches into something high; it's loud, pained and wobbling as if seconds away from tears that soon spill down his cheeks. 

Bro buries his nose against the back of Dave's neck, breathes in the scent of him as he encircles one arm around the kid to hold him in place while the other furiously rubs that baby clit along with his dick. Dave's hips jerk involuntarily, he writhes against Bro's hold, attempting to roll away to escape the overstimulation. Bro clicks his tongue, tells Dave that he needs to be a good boy unless he wants to be punished as he grinds his own straining, clothed cock against his ass. It continues like this for excruciating minutes and Bro only takes pity on him when Dave's sobbing outweighs his ability to breathe and it becomes less like weeping and more gasping for breath. 

Bro lets him go and Dave slumps gratefully against Bro's chest. He pants noisily against his skin as he melts into the bed in exhaustion. Bro slicks his fingers down between Dave's folds, scoops up a thick sticky gob with two fingers and presses them to his mouth. Dave scowls up at him around his fingers, but he opens his mouth anyway as he accepts them. He pouts around his sucking and Bro swirls his fingers around his mouth, traces over his gums, teeth, and cheek before he pins his tongue with his thumb, holds it between his fingers and gives it a playful tug. "Don't tempt me with a good time."

Dave's eyes go cross-eyed as he looks down at Bro's hand. He nods, but when Bro lets him go he giggles, flicks his tongue over the digits and the palm of Bro's hand in retaliation. Bro rolls his eyes, wipes them off on Dave's shirt before he hooks his fingers against the rim of Dave's pajama bottoms and yanks them off. He flings them over the edge of bed and discards his own after a brief wrestle with them. Rolling over onto his back, Bro drags that small body after him. He settles Dave on his chest and the little boy carefully braces his hands against Bro's pecs as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. 

"That was mean," Dave complains, his eyes still puffy and red from his tears. Snots wet around his nose and Dave scrubs it away on his arm as he sniffles. Bro's dick twitches at the sight of him in the dim light of Dave's room. There's a nightlight in the corner, but it's in desperate need of a new bulb and flickers on and off. Bro loves it when Dave cries. More than that, he loves _making_ him cry and he can't help but wonder how hysterically he'd wail he'd be if he was split open on his cock. 

"Life's not fair, kid. Don't pretend you weren't enjoying yourself," Bro says and Dave's blush is lost in the darkness of the room, but Bro knows it's there. The boy's cunt is pressed flush to Bro's belly and he can feel the wet slide of it against his skin. Dave sticks his tongue out at him, looks like he's preparing to say something sassy, and lightning quick Bro's hand snaps out and claps over his mouth. "Don't say anything you'll regret," he warns, and the mock outrage slips away just like that. 

Bro drops his hand. He rests both of them on the Dave's hips, slides him back down the front of his body so that he's sat on his hips. His dick twitches against Dave's cunt as the little boy wriggles and his fat shaft slots itself between his folds. "Go on, baby boy," Bro says, softening his tone from his normal monotone into something more encouraging. Dave stares at him from beneath damp lashes as he leans forward. He starts with a slow roll of the hops, but habit has him whining, quickening his pace when Bro gives a pleased rumble. 

Dave's mouth hangs open and his pink tongue is only just visible as he starts grinding his pussy down against Bro's shaft. It's bigger than average and pierced with a Jacob's ladder, but it looks truly massive next to a six-year-old's pussy. Dave's small flaccid dick bounces with each movement and Bro can't resist giving into an uncomfortable twist so he can lean forward to cup Dave's face with a palm nearly the same size as it. Dave's mouth is small, but it opens without hesitation when Bro thrusts his tongue inside of it. He circles the boy's tongue with his, runs his tongue over his gums, teeth, and the cheeks before he gives it a suck. Dave moans against his mouth, shifts, and suddenly each rock of their hips has the fat head of his cock bouncing against his still too-sensitive clit. 

"Bro," Dave whines and it's half a complaint, but mostly a warning that Bro's going to have to take over soon. There's a puddle of precum growing on his belly and his foreskin's already been pulled back by Dave's movements as they get sloppy and fast. Bro groans and the hands he's had resting on Dave's hips tighten as he grinds his little boy's pussy down against his cock. He wants to spread open those swollen folds and bare the most vulnerable part of Dave. He wants to see the way his fat cockhead lines up against that winking twitching hole before ripping through his hymen. Bro wants to wedge himself as deeply inside Dave as he can fit -- and then he wants to yank him down even farther, to force all of himself inside of his little boy until there's nothing left but the way his dick bulges up against Dave's stomach with each thrust. 

Bro does none of these things. He imagines them instead -- the impossibly tight stretch as he drags and grinds Dave over his shaft like he's nothing more than a ragdoll. "Fuck," Bro hisses and where Dave's loud and reactive, he's quiet aside from the slap of their bodies. Dave's whimpering escalates into tiny little cries as his prick bumps repeatedly against his swollen clit. His mouth hangs open and drool dribbles out of the corners. Bro can feel the squeeze of his thighs trying to clamp shut around him and forces them open and wide.

Bro comes with grunt, hot cum spurting up his stomach and splattering against his chest. He rides it out, imagines that way Dave's hungry hole clenches around nothing as he milks himself through it. Dave's face scrunches up, his lewd expression a stark contrast to his innocent chubby cheeks as he climaxes a second time with a wail. A gush of slick leaks down onto Bro's softening shaft and had he _not_ just cum, he'd be tempted to lubricate himself with it, to introduce Dave to an entirely new nighttime activity. 

Instead, he catches his little boy as he slumps forward against his chest. His cheeks are wet again from the intensity and Bro thumbs away tear trails as Dave rests his head against his chest. His eyes are half-lidded and growing lower, his breath evening out as Bro rests a heavy hand against the small of his back. In a minute, he'll get up. He'll wipe a warm rag down both of them and clean up their mess, but for now he'll give them both a moment. "Good boy," Bro says, his fingers fanning out to rest possessively against Dave's back and ass. Dave tiredly flips him off in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a friend's twitter account and some of the delicious tweets I've been oogling from it for the last month or so that have inspired me to write something myself. I may or may not continue this... I do have have a few thoughts about penetration and, potentially, cervical penetration or unrealistic pregnancy -- although I haven't decided on anything yet.


End file.
